Need Title Please Help
by YaminoKitsune
Summary: Curses mainly. If I lower the curses I'll lower the rating. If you want to use any of the characters I own please tell me before and atleast give my some credit like I give Nekowingzero since I use her Duelmonster Names in my one fic. Well...that was kind


YaminoKitsune: Hey howdy everyone! I'm YaminoKitsune. Kitsune for short.   
  
Barney: Hello Boys and Girls!  
  
Kitsune: *Glares at him* You shall die for corrupting the minds of small children or maybe that's pez dispensers...oh well...die! *Shoots him in the head and in the chest*  
  
Barney: *Weakly* But I wove you!  
  
Kitsune: o.O ...Um...shouldn't you be dead right now???  
  
Barney: Hahaha nope...nothing can kill me!  
  
Fox, Bakura, Ishtar, Yami, and Seto: Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaly??? *Brings weapons out from behind them*  
  
Kitsune, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Mokuba: *Copy their yamis/sibling*  
  
Barney: O.O I thought the were supposed to be good and innocent!  
  
Yugi: *Smirk* Who says we're innocent if you get my drift...well Mokuba is...  
  
Barney: O.O!!!  
  
Kitsune: WAIT!!!  
  
Everyone else: *Stare at Kitsune*  
  
Kitsune: ISIS, SHADI GET IN HERE!!!  
  
Isis and Shadi: WHAT?!  
  
Kitsune: Disclaimer now please  
  
Shadi: And if we refuse?  
  
Kitsune: *Whips picture out from behind his back* I'll show them  
  
Isis: You wouldn't!  
  
Kitsune: Oh, wouldn't I?  
  
Shadi and Isis: *Grumble* Kitsune does not own Barney, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters. If he did why would he be writing this? All he owns is the plot, Fox, Kat, Mia, Kaira, Mita, and himself.  
  
Kitsune: Don't forget my laptop, CDs, books, GBA, and my pen name  
  
Everyone but Kitsune, Isis, and Shadi: JUST START THE FIC!  
  
Kitsune: FINE! Hey Luna (My Friend)! Roll it!  
  
Luna: GOT IT!  
  
~ Key ~  
  
/.../-Hikari - Yami  
  
//...//Yami - Hikari  
  
"..." Talking  
  
Good Malik(Marik) = Malik and Bad Malik(Marik) = Ishtar  
  
Good Ryou(Bakura) = Ryou and Bad Ryou(Bakura) = Bakura  
  
Also Ishizu is Isis  
  
(K: )=Me talking  
  
(S: )=Spyke talking  
  
~~ Mischief night in Domino City ~~  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssse???"   
  
"NO!" Yami, Bakura, Ishtar, Seto, Isis, Shadi, and Grandpa yelled at Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Mokuba.  
  
"Awwwwww....why not?" Mokuba asked Seto.  
  
"1. You could get caught; 2. You could get caught and 3. You could get caught!"  
  
"Come on sis...please?" Malik begged.  
  
"No! You are not going out on mischief night for the same reasons as Mokuba." Isis said without hesitation.  
  
"Can-" Yugi and Ryou starting hoping the double team would work.  
  
"NO! Bakura and Yami yelled at the same time.  
  
"Will you people shut up I'm trying to read my book!" Kat yelled from her laying position on the couch. Kaira, Mita (K: Mita is Kaira's Yami), Kat, and Mia (S: That would be Kat's Yami) (K: If you don't get out of here soon I'm gonna kill you. S: *Dashes out*) Were all reading the book called "Yugi's Little Secrets" By Nekowingzero.  
  
"Yeah shove it!" Kaira yelled throwing some popcorn at them. "I'm watching TV so just let them go out." She looked back to the screen. "Bah! Like that spell would ever work!"  
  
"Wait a second Kaira I thought you were balanced...the only one who should agree with her are the ones want to go out." Grandpa commented.  
  
She just looked at him before opening her mouth and closing it just turning back to the screen muttering. "Stupid...Grandpa...only...once."  
  
Mita showed up with Mia and chuckled. "Come on let them go out...you only live once."  
  
"Yeah!" Kat, Mia, Kaira, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Mokuba shouted.  
  
"Damn...we're out numbered." Yami said.  
  
"Who cares...we're the ones with shadow magic...we can make them do what we want." Ishtar replied.  
  
"Ishtar has got a point there." Bakura said.  
  
"So?" Kat asked  
  
"Yeah." Mia backed her Hikari up.  
  
"We've got two members of the Tri Counsel here." Kaira said.  
  
"Plus us...their yamis." Mita said backing up her own Hikari.  
  
"But I'm on the side that's not letting them go out." Said Isis. "So since I'm the 3rd member, and Light they can't go."  
  
"Dark and Balance can over power Light." Mia said. That's when Isis yelled "NU-UH!" Kat and Kaira started yelling "UH-HUH!". After about 15 minutes of this all three stopped and smirked. Mia and Mita started smiling after reading their Hikari's minds.  
  
"One...two...three." Kat mouthed to Isis and Kaira since they were standing in a triangle.   
  
All three then nodded and screamed to Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba. "RUN TO THE CAR!" And they all dashed out to Kat's El Camino and once Kat got in and started it they sped away.  
  
"Good thing I have mischief night supplies in my car..." Said Kat before she started laughing like crazy.  
  
"Okay...what house do we hit first?" Malik asked?  
  
"How about Dukes?" Ryou said startling everyone since the forgot he was there because of his silence.  
  
"Yeah!" Kaira yelled. So they started to head to Dukes place but they were in for a surprise when they got there.  
  
"Hello." Duke said standing outside with Yami, Grandpa, Bakura, Ishtar, Shadi and Seto.  
  
"Damn we're busted." Mokuba cursed as they walked up to the angry one.  
  
"Watch your language Mokuba." Seto said almost snapped at him.  
  
"1. How did you guys know where we were going first. And 2. How did you get here so fast." Isis asked curiously.  
  
"Well...1. The car is bugged. And 2. We went through the Shadow Realm." Shadi answered Isis. They all started mumbling about the others cheating by using shadow magic. "We expected better from you three." He added glaring at Kat, Isis, and Kaira.  
  
"You expect better from me?!" Kat yelled. "You bugged my flipped car!" Now she was pissed as she summoned her Millennium Staff (made of copies of all the Millennium Items.) "You bug my car you pay." She said glaring at the Guardian and Spirits.  
  
"What do you think you can do to us? We have shadow magic." Bakura said confidently.  
  
"You do realize not only am I Ryous older sister, and the owner of the Millennium Staff, and Dark Member of the trinity meaning I have control over all shadows, darkness, and so on?" She commented as her outfit became a black dress with a gap in it going from her dress to right below the naval (Kitsune: If you've seen Card Captor Sakura you know what I'm talking about with the Dark Card's outfit). Her eyes became a dark purple, and her hair became silver with a bun on each side of the top of the back of her head. (S: Confusing ain't he? K: I. Will. Kill. You! I'm talking about the same hairstyle Chibi-usa, Usagi, and Queen Serenity have from Sailor Moon.)  
  
"Well...you guys are idiots." Malik said to Ishtar.  
  
"Shut up." Ishtar snapped back at him.  
  
"What did you say to my little brother?!" Isis yelled walking next to Kat and her outfit becoming a dress like Kat's except white summoning a silver staff to her side.  
  
"Um...we're screwed aren't we?" Bakura asked Yugi.  
  
"Yup!" Yugi said smiling at the wrath of Kat and Isis.  
  
"Quiet Aibou." Yami said harshly since he was trying to concentrate. But Kaira took it the wrong way.  
  
"So you're going to be like them?!" Kaira yelled, her dress changing to the way both Isis and Kat's dresses were except half black and half white with a gold staff next to her.  
  
"RUN!" All three Yamis yelled as thousands of stars came flying at them from Kat's hand. Everyone but Yugi, Ryou, and Malik ran as the three pissed off Trinity members grew black (Kat), white (Isis) or gray (Kaira) dragon wings and flew after them throwing different attacks at them. Thankfully one "stray" attack hit and destroyed the annoying dancer we all know and hate. Tea.  
  
Everyone: YAY TEA IS FINALLY DEAD!!!  
  
Tea: I'm right here!  
  
Wing: *Appears in shower of silver sparkles* Not for long! *Chases Tea to do experiments on her*  
  
Kitsune: ^.^U That's Wing for ya...  
  
Kaira: Who is Wing?  
  
Fox: She is one of Kitsune's friends, and a fellow writer here at ff.net  
  
Yugi: Doesn't she edit your fanfics before you post them?  
  
DS: Yes my Hikari does do that.  
  
Mita: And you are????  
  
Rei: That's my girlfriends Yami DeathScythe.  
  
Kai: And DS is my girlfriend. *Glares at Kitsunes friends staring at her*  
  
Kitsune: If you want to read her fics like "Yugi's Little Secrets", "Meeting My Yami", and others her pen name is Nekowingzero.  
  
Tyson: Okay lets get going.  
  
Kitsune: I haven't finished yet...  
  
Shadi: Then finish!  
  
Kitsune: If you want me to finish...STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!  
  
Everyone but DS and Wing: *Cower.*  
  
Kitsune: Much better. Now...as I was saying...in the next chapter expect to see Wing and DS in it. Also whoever reviews first with the correct answer to what I say in Spanish will get a role in this fic...so please R&R and sorry if the first chapter sucked...I'm new at this.  
  
Spanish words: Tengo los penguinos en mis pantalones.  
  
~~~ Note: Idiotic flames with be used destroy the Transformers Armada show. ~~~ 


End file.
